deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akihiro vs Rayquaza
Description The Dragon King's Son vs Pokémon! Two powerful beings representing dragons enter the ring! Will Akihiro's Ryū Ken be enough to slay Rayquaza, or will Rayquaza blast the Dragon Prince to bits? Interlude Wiz: SuperSaiyan2Link just couldn't stop bugging us to do this battle. So, here it is. Dragons represent many things. Luck, fear, joy, celebration, and even war. And lots of fictional characters had to fight or represent a dragon at some point. Rayquaza, the sky-high Pokémon. Boomstick: And Akihiro Dragoscale, the Dragon King's son. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' ''Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: Earth, our planet, has been known to have many secrets. Whether it be a new species of animal or new type of element, people don't know about most of it. But, did you know, we also have Dragons? Deep underground is a kingdom like no other. The Dragon Kingdom. It weird though... It's underground yet you can see sky and sun. Maybe it's in its own dimention? We'll never know. '''Boomstick: Anyways, the Dragon King, or King Dragoscale, had two children. Akihiro Dragoscale and Rukia Dragoscale. Akihiro was soon cast away for unknown reasons. He ended up with foster parents. Rose foster parents had a child of their own, Akira. Akira was beaten, so when Akihiro was six, he ran away to his uncle's house, bringing along his newborn baby step sister. Now fifteen years old, Akihiro had begun to find out about his real self. A demon king by the name of Mephistopheles wanted to destroy everything to do with the Dragon Kingdom, Akihiro included. Wiz: Fearing this, his sister Rukia sent out to find Akihiro and rescue him. After a while of disbelief, Akihiro finally gave in. He set out to the Dragon Kingdom, and was reunited with his father. His father knew Akihiro had to train, so, Akihiro was gifted with the Ryū Ken, also known as the Dragon Sword. This sword strikes fear into almost all of its opponents, and you can see why. The hilt is blood red, with the blade looking like its make of fire. I think everyone would be scared of that thing. Boomstick: Slashing is not Ryū Ken's only ability. If it gets lost, Akihiro can simply call its name, and it will return back to its sheath, which is very useful. And that's STILL not its only use. Yelling "Dragon Beam" shoots a orange beam from the sword. But NO, this beam is NOT made of fire. It is simply energy. This beam can easily blast through things like metal. When at extremely low health, Akihiro will shoot the Super Dragon Beam. This beam is GIGANTIC, and can easily blast through multiple towers and buildings! This beam could kill anyone. This beam easily Akihiro's finishing move. Wiz: Akihiro is no normal 15 year old boy, if that wasn't already obvious. He has dropped onto a mountain from 30 high, and was still able to fight! He can survive extreme heats, as shown when he was super close from touching the lava at the bottom of a volcano! He also has great reflexes. Aquilary, a ferocious bird 17ft long, 18ft wide, can travel at the speed of light. Akihiro dodged several attacks from the bird, even managing to kill it, TWICE! Though he is meant to protect the dragon kingdom and its habitants, Akihiro can even defeat the toughest dragons of the kingdom. '' '''Boomstick: Though Akihiro isn't all good. Sure, he was able to keep fighting after falling feet-first onto a mountain, but he soon felt the pain and absolutely NEEDED crutches after it. When fighting the idiotic monster general, Gigantalus, Akihiro needed help finishing him off. Though the second time he fought Gigantalus, he monster general was killed in a matter of seconds. Though, in Gigantalus' defense, Akihiro WAS pissed about Gigantalus killing his soulmate. Akihiro can only unlock this great killing power if someone he loves dies though. In other words, Akihiro can not get burnt by anything. You can hurt him with a fire attack, but you can not set him on fire or give him a burn mark. ' Wiz: This guy is definitely NOT your average teenager. So, don't get in his way, and definitely do NOT get him angry. When mad, he has the rage of beast dragon. Akihiro: Well, this looks like fun! Rayquaza Wiz: Rayquaza, the Sky-High Pokémon, is not one to be taken lightly. He was introduced in Pokémon Emerald, and people have loved him since. He obviously represents a dragon, plus, most of his attacks consist of Dragon type attacks. So, let's get right into it. Dragon Claw has Rayquaza crave up his energy and slash his opponent! It's a very powerful move. Ice Beam has Rayquaza shoot a beam of ice, that can freeze enemies. And, Flamethrower had Rayquaza shoot the Dragon's iconic move. Fire Breath. Boomstick: Thunder is not what it sounds like. Instead of making thunder, it shoots bolts of lightning at the opponent. Though, it has a low accuracy. Earthquake has Rayquaza shake the ground so hard, that the enemy gets damaged! Iron Head has Rayquaza's head become tough as iron, than has Rayquaza smash his opponent. Sunny Day ups the power of fire attacks. Solar Beam has Rayquaza shoot a giant powerful green beam at the opponent. Though, it takes two moves to have Solar Beam activate. If Solar Beam is used while Sunny Day is in motion, the Solar Beam will shoot in one shot, instead of taking two turns. Wiz: Hyper Voice has Rayquaza scream as loud as he can, damaging the opponent. Though, it doesn't hurt too bad. Draco Meteor has Rayquaza activate meteors from space to smash into his opponent. Though, the accuracy is low. Aqua Tail has Rayquaza smack his opine t after his tail forms into water. Dive has Rayquaza dive into random water. After the opponent attacks, Rayquaza will emerge from the depths and hit his opponent hard. Rock Smash has Rayquaza smash the opponent hard enough to break a boulder. Surf has Rayquaza create a giant surf in the area, the water smashes back down to injure the opponent. Boomstick: Iron Tail has Rayquaza smack he enemy, after his tail is surrounded in metal. Incinerate has Rayquaza burn his opponent to a crisp, unless they're immune to fire... Fly has Rayquaza fly into the air. On the next turn, Rayquaza will smash back down to earth, damaging the opponent. Extreme Speed has Rayquaza dash at his opponent in the speed of light, whacking them with his tail. Fire Blast has Rayquaza shot a fire blast at his opponent. Aerial Ace with have Rayquaza slash his opponent. Strength is where Rayquaza beats down the opponent. Hyper Beam has Rayquaza charge a beam for one turn, finally releasing it on the next attack. This beam can destroy almost anything. And finally, Dragon Ascent has Rayquaza soar into the air, then finally attack with great power by rushing back downwards. Unfortunately, this lowers Rayquaza's defence AND special defence. Wiz: As for the Mega Evolution, this raises all of Rayquaza's stats by a fair amount. Dragon Ascent is also Mega Rayquaza's main and most powerful move. Rayquaza is very protective. If anyone comes near its territory, it will attack. It also never gives up. Take its fight with Deoxys for example. In that battle, Rayquaza was beaten down time and time again, but it kept getting back up to protect its home territory from the alien-like Pokémon. Don't EVER go near Rayquaza. Stay clear of its home at all costs. Rayquaza: *Does its iconic roar* Fight! Akihiro and his best friend Sakura are walking in icy plains. Akihiro: Watch for thin ice. Hey, did you find the shard yet? Sakura: No. How are we supposed to find a special shard exactly? There are ice shards everywhere! Akihiro: Well, it's red, and the ice shards out here aren't red... Sakura: I think Rukia likes me... Akihiro: Uh... Well, everyone knows you're just a male flirt with a girl name, so probably not... Anyways, like I was saying, ice shards around here aren't red-... All of them except the ones stained in blood... Look over there! Sakura: Sakura is a guys name too-... Wait... Blood? What are you talking about? Akihiro pointed to a very horrible scene. A long slimy emerald dragon was eating the dead carcasses of the legendary Smaug. Blood was spilled all over the area. Sakura: Ah! Gross! Are those two of the dragons from your kingdom?! Dang it... Now we'll never know what shard is the one we're looking for... Akihiro: Those aren't mine... All the dragons from the Dragon Kingdom are different shades of red. The dead one is gold, and the other is green. I never knew there were dragons not made by the king! Sakura: It looks strong... Our best option is to sneak around it... Akihiro and Sakura started walking slowly around Rayquaza. Rayquaza perked up, then turned around. It seemed to stare right into Akihiro's soul. Sakura: Fudge! He saw us! Mmmmm... I love fudge... Akihiro: Shut up! Rayquaza screamed, making the two boys cover their ears. Akihiro: Looks like it's not gonna let us leave! Sakura, back up! I'll take this thing on! If I die… good luck. Sakura: Oh... Yay... This is just like last time when you tried to fight that Dragneel guy! Rukia told me all about it! He killed you and we had to wait until next year to- Akihiro: SHUT UP! You can be so annoying... Raquaza slithered into its fighting position. Akihiro took out his Ryū Ken. Akihiro: Well... I guess this is goodbye... The others will find out to wish us back eventually. Sakura: Just fight already! 'Fight!' Sakura: There. It said fight. Now go. Akihiro: Right! Akihiro jumped at Rayquaza's midsection. Rayquaza's head turned into metal, and it tried slamming into Akihiro. But Akihiro dodged, and slashed its chest. As Akihiro was landing, Rayquaza's tail turned into water. When Akihiro got into range, Rayquaza smacked Akihiro with Aqua Tail. Akihiro flew sideways, then landed onto the cold ice. Akihiro: Gosh! Getting wet then going on ice is NOT a good thing! Sakura: I know! Akihiro stood up. Rayquaza used extreme speed, and charged at Akihiro. Akihiro easily dodged. Akihiro: Too easy! Aquilary the evil VULTURE was faster than you, and I could dodge its attacks. Dragon Beam! Akihiro shot a Dragon Beam, hitting Rayquaza just as it as turning around. Rayquaza used Fire Blast. Akihiro grinned. Akihiro: Hit me with your best shot! The fire passed, leaving Akihiro unburned. Akihiro: Whew! Toasty! That hurt a little, but now I'm not freezing my fingers off! Thanks. As Akihiro was talking, Rayquaza used Sunny Day. Akihiro ran towards Rayquaza, but Rayquaza shot a Solar Beam. Akihiro dodged. Rayquaza shot two more. Akihiro dodged both. The last Solar Beam managed to blast through three strands of Akihiro's hair. Akihiro jumped at Rayquaza, but Rayquaza smashed Akihiro with Rock Smash, followed up by a Dragon Claw. Akihiro was extremely damaged, and hit the ice so hard, that he broke through it! Akihiro jumped out of the water. Akihiro: SO COLD! Luckily, the Sunny Day warmed Akihiro up. Rayquaza used Incinerate. Akihiro rolled under it. The Incinerate continued forward, almost hitting Sakura. Sakura jumped backwards, and the fire burned through the ice. Akihiro stretched his arms. While doing so, Rayquaza's tail turned to metal. Akihiro stopped stretching, but was smashed in the head. Akihiro was knocked sideways, and hit and iceberg. Akihiro stood back up. Rayquaza used Draco Meteor. Ten meteors came down. One of which, Akihiro slashed with his sword, making the meteor fly towards Rayquaza and hit it. The last meteors came down, but Akihiro dodged them all. As one meteor came down, Akihiro jumped on it, launching himself into the air. Akihiro: Dragon Beam! Akihiro shot out the Dragon Beam, hitting Rayquaza hard. Rayquaza fell backwards, through the ice. The ice started to glow green, and a giant creature exploded through the water. It was Mega Rayquaza! Akihiro: Crap... Sakura: Whoa... Mega Rayquaza flew into the air using Dragon Ascent, then came crashing back down. Akihiro jumped backwards, leaving Mega Rayquaza to crash through the ice. Mega Rayquaza rose back up, with its defence lowered from Dragon Ascent. The water behind Mega Rayquaza formed to make a huge wave. The wave crashed down on Akihiro. As Akihiro was being hit, Mega Rayquaza used dive to go deep underwater. Akihiro didn't know where Mega Rayquaza went. Underwater, Mega Rayquaza charged up a Hyper Beam. Once the charge was complete, Mega Rayquaza started to emerge from the water once more. Akihiro felt the vibrations, and knew where Mega Rayquaza was gonna come up from. Akihiro pointed his blade. Mega Rayquaza emerged. Akihiro: Super Dragon Beam! A large red energy beam shot out of Akihiro's sword. As the beam was about to hit Mega Rayquaza, Mega Rayquaza shot the Hyper Beam. Akihiro: ...... TAKE THIS, YOU ''SLIMY SEA SERPENT! The Super Dragon Beam blasted through the Hyper Beam, and went right through Mega Rayquaza's head. When the Super Dragon Beam, Rayquaza lay motionless on the ground. But... he was still in his Mega state. And not dead, either. Akihiro: What a foe... Sakura, have you seen this thing?! Sakura: I've been watching the battle, idiot! Let's just get out of here! Akihiro quickly decided to turn, facing away from the dragon and trudging back to Sakura. But that was when a rumble was heard. Sakura: Akihiro... Akihiro: What's up? Sakura: C'mon, man! Dragoscale, finally alarmed, perks up and flips around, raising his sword. In no time, the swrd flipped out of his hand, and was sheathed into the ice. Rayquaza outstretched its mouth... and then Akihiro was gone. Entirely gone. 'KO! Sakura took steps back, suddenly terrified from head to toe. Sakura: N-no... way... AKIHIRO YOU IDIOT!!!!!!! Conclusion '''Boomstick: THAT WAS SO COOL! Wiz: Akihiro gave it all he had. But realistically, he stood absolutely no chance against the likes of Rayquaza.The victor was simple, Rayquaza simply took it at every turn. Boomstick: Rayquaza might be big and slow, but his combat speed is enough to keep up with Akihiro's, despite Akihiro's SoL running speed! He also had enough power to take out an entire planet after all! Wiz: Which is ultimately far much more than Dragoscale has ever accomplished. And this isn't even including Rayquaza's Mega form. Boomstick: Seems like Dragoscale just got epicly roasted! Wiz: The winner is... Rayquaza. Who Do You Think Would Win? Akihiro Dragoscale Rayquaza How Do You Like Akihiro? He's ok. He's cool. He's awesome! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015